Most Dangerous Soldiers (MDS)
Most Dangerous Soldiers are the product of the Alpha3 project. They were made using genetic manipulation and divine infusion. They have capabilities that lets them take on hordes of enemies or extremely powerful beings like demigods and their servants. Only 400 MDS's were ever produced but they were enough to cause most of the destruction during the Armageddon war. The problem was that these individuals were so powerful that most threats they faced couldn't appropriately challenge them, also because they were so powerful they slaughtered regular troops easily by the thousands. The mass amounts of death they caused addled their minds and they began to indiscriminately kill people including thier own side. So nearing the end of the Armageddon War most of the MDS's were rounded up and put in cryostasis on individual satelites to keep them from ever getting free. All Satelites were monitored by a A.I. program in the weaponized Tower of Babel. All MDS's were humans genetically engineered by Omega during the Armageddon war. They were all chosen for the Alpha3 project due to thier exceptional combat prowess before becoming an MDS. All MDS's do not use magic unless it is from a magical item like a Materia. MDS's simply do not posses any kind of spellcasting class, they are a few Psionic MDS's however, almost all MDS's are around 20th level PC class but lower ranked MDS's may only have 10. MDS do not work well with others, they think of other people as pawns to be used and have no qualms sacraficing comrades. MDS's also will never work with another MDS, in fact if two MDS's come into contact with each other they will fight each other to the death since the only thing that can really challenge an MDS is of course another MDS. Top 25 MDS #Sephiroth #Zero #Krauser #Kali #Aries #Blade #Adam #Silver - Deceased #Gheist - Deceased #Grom - Deceased #ID #Gene #Genesis #Kain #Angeal #Arclight #MDS Eve #Odin #Kurtz #Biggs #Wedge #Shiva #Rudra #Wong #MDS Lars Other MDS * Bane * Ieris * Emus * Lugus * Taranis * Toutatis MDS Template The MDS template is made by combining several templates into one but for ease of use it will be simplified here *CR +24 *MDS get +32 HP per hit die and they always get maximum HP per hit die, also double their constitution modifier for bonus HP. *MDS get a +15 insight bonus to Initiative and gain the Dual Initiative mythic ability, allowing the MDS to go twice a round *Triple all senses distances, like Darkvision 60 ft would become Darkvision 180ft, Add Scent and Blindsense 30 ft if the original creature did not have it. *Triple all movement speeds of the base creature *They get a +12 insight bonus to AC, +12 Luck bonus to AC, +10 natural armor bonus to AC, and a +5 Dodge bonus to AC *They gain Damage Reduction of 30/Epic and a Damage Reduction of 10/- *They count as a 10 ranked mythic creature, natural attacks and all weapons wielded count as epic and mythic for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction and regeneration *They gain Fast Healing of 30 *They gain Spell Resistance of 15 + CR *They gain +15 luck bonus to all saving throws *They gain the ability to make a second save once a round if they fail a saving throw *They gain Cold and Fire Resistance of 30 *They gain a +25 luck bonus to attack rolls and CMB *They gain a +30 luck bonus to all Damage rolls *They gain a +29 bonus to CMD, this is from the bonus to AC *They gain a +15 insight bonus on special attacks if applicable. This can be a +15 to damage or a +15 to a DC. This insight bonus can only be applied to a given special ability once. *If the MDS has spell like or psionics abilities it gains a +15 to its caster level for those abilities. *They gain 5 bonus feats *They gain 5 mythic feats *They gain +15 bonus on all skill checks *They gain an extra +10 skill points per hit die *They gain a +15 inherent bonus to all ability scores *They gain spell-like abilities at will - Haste, and Greater Dispel Magic at CL equal to their CR *They gain a constant See Invisibility, and Mind Blank *They are fearless, they are immune to fear even from deities. Nothing can make them afraid *They gain Killing Frenzy ability '''Killing Frenzy(Ex): '''When a MDS gets damaged enough to put it at half its hit points the MDS will enter a killing frenzy and attack the nearest moving target. While in a Killing Frenzy the MDS gains a +12 morale bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution and fights to the death. The killing frenzy lasts until the MDS's hit points heal to maximum, otherwise it will continue until the MDS has killed everything within a 5 mile radius or the MDS becomes exhausted. Some MDS's have unique abilites that set them apart from the norm. Those MDS's abilities will be explained in their stat block.